This invention relates to a speed loader for loading a set of six cartridges of predetermined caliber into respective chambers of a revolver.
A revolver has a cylinder that defines five or six chambers for receiving respective cartridges. Each cartridge comprises a shell or casing having a rim at one end and a mouth at its opposite end, a charge of explosive in the shell, and a bullet fitted in the mouth of the shell. The cartridge is fitted in one of the chambers of the revolver cylinder, and the cylinder is rotated to align the cylinder with the barrel of the revolver. When the trigger is pulled, the firing pin strikes the shell, the explosive is ignited, and the bullet is propelled from the shell and leaves the revolver through its barrel.
Revolver sport shooting is a popular competitive sport. One type of revolver shooting competition involves shooting numerous rounds of ammunition at a target. The number of rounds exceeds the number of cartridges that can be held in the chamber of the revolver cylinder, and accordingly the competitor must eject the shells of the spent cartridges from the cylinder and load fresh cartridges in order to continue shooting and complete the competition. The type of competition teats not only marksmanship, by applying a score to the accuracy with which each bullet strikes its target, but also speed, by applying a score to the rapidity with which the shots are fired. In order to maximize the speed compound of the overall score, it is desirable to be able to minimize the time spent in reloading the revolver after each group of five or six cartridges has been fired. Accordingly, several devices have been proposed for facilitating rapid loading of cartridges into the chambers of a revolver.